Saga 2 Episode 15: A new method
191f9bfe32c0a5c9efcab29d9f1059a4.jpg|Tobi Actress-anime-art-black-and-white-Favim.com-2120297.jpg|Zane Tumblr_ngmy2409CO1qa94xto1_500.png|Alice E2c804d0ba9a438cce4c6ba5d4f4710d.jpg|Mr. Conan / Master Conan Uub: Dilated gazes fell prey to drenched skin's; sweat swept upon the promptness of slanted and arched eyebrows, as they’d drifted in hurry against some faded and/or heavily shaded skins. They'd hurry - like turkeys at the break of Dawn before Thanksgiving. The, arms of the clock - had been the man of the hour, ironically as it been the sole source of time. Jaws - dropped while other ears peered forward awaiting for the bell to sound. Finally, it came - flaring a bash of rumptious noise in which they students took as a signal to go storming out the room - heavily plated floors; cried in agony - as skids been left at it’s core. Tobi - had been in the upfronts of it all in the midst of ridding the room of his glorified absence, that is until - Mr.Connan called for him , along with the rest of the Warlocks he shared the room; his piercing blue hues dropped - followed by the swift downplay of his shoulders. He’d quickly ascend the base of his right foot - lunging forward and swiftly spinning forward to the point he’d be face to face with Mr.Conan his back against the door. “ Was it my poem ? - too much ? “ Tobi’s voice absent of all the pride he priorly displayed - the color of his face emitting off his skin. It was as if he’d held Mr.Conan with a higher regard - than anyone else; - he was obviously far more greater than a simple teacher. He was of greater importance - he had to be, not anyone can have Tobi shivering in his timbers as he did, The sight of his pelican fingers - reaching for the lock as it did - a stuttering “CLICK” Felt like lashes against his skin - leaving a burning flare of red that oozed of intensity and a heavy discretion. Tobi, softly rubbed the back of his neck - “ Eh, I couldn’t help myself, - I won’t do it again I swear, heh.” Tobi - followed that statement with a gentle smile, his aquatic blue lacked the confidence he once held now left with swift innocence. A hurl of his neck - and he’d been faced with the other Warlocks, if they’d chosen to heed Mr.Conan's demands and do as they were asked. A soft chuckle - peered through the tenderness of his lips, - tracing his steps to the group he’d stand before them with his back turned swiftly crossing his arms against his chest; as if he’d been ready to take the punishment for them - that is what leaders do right. Tobi, cheesed - the glow in his eyes diminishing. “ You know - It’s just; I can smell them. Every last one of those mutts - I’ll hold my breathe for as long as I can as long as I’m promised their demise by the end of it. Pestering pets - the audacity to show up in my school - I oughta kill them in the spot. But, - Unfortunately, I’ll need their votes to become Student Council President. I’ll fake a smile for as long as I can; but - like all good things it’ll have to come to pass.” Tobi, murmured - he hated wolves with a burning passion. Since that faithful - they were given a punishment worst to death; forced to turn at the sudden uprise at a sudden bold and convinced moon; it left nothing but a sour taste for vengeance - that yearned for quickness. He wouldn’t stop until they were all eradicated - until the moments he justified his parents change - and the blood of his parents split by his hands. He felt as if the ones of “Wolfblood” had a certain debt to pay - a heavy debt to pay, and he wouldn’t stop until it were fully paid. He’d soften his gaze - turning to the rest of the Wolfbloods; a gentle nod to them would have been at his conclusion. “ But of course I wouldn't put you all in danger - despite my hunger for revenge.” He quickly turned a stern eye to Mr.Conan “ Tell us what we must do.” Kaiuri: The high pitched tone of the electric bell went off throughout the classroom and filled the halls of Kasaihana high school. And just like that, as if flipping a switch, homeroom was over and class was finished. Zane began packing her belongings up like everyone else, but then the teacher told her and a couple others to stay behind. So, she sat back down in her seat for the time being. She noticed Mike and how he was acting. She blinked at him and wondered curiously as to what he was doing. He looked as if he wanted to ask her something. She stared up at him, but then he kept it moving. Her lips parted in a sigh. She felt a mild disappointment as her potential " first friend since transferring " candidate walked straight out the door. Nanalee and Zed both grabbed their things. Zed hastily stuffed his belongings back into his school bag. Nanalee tossed the leather strap of her bag over her shoulder and stood next to him, " C'mon, Zed. We have to head to next period. " She smiled at her friend when she spoke. Her words were weighted with hast. She didn't want to be late. It made no since to leave him behind considering they were heading to the same class next. Zed groaned as he tried to force his binder down in his bag. He looked as if he were trying to mash a puzzle piece down where it didn't belong. It was quite amusing. Zed stood up with his bag tossed over his right shoulder. " There, all packed ! " The young man stated proudly. However, Nanalee held a puzzled look on her face. She spoke, " Dude, what were you even packing ? " She drew her brows together in a very confused manner, " We didn't even do anything. It was just homeroom. " She shook her head. Nanalee turned to Zane with a beaming grin, " It was nice to see you again. Hopefully we can catch up ? After school ? " She proposed the idea. Zane looked up at her long lost friend and nodded happily, " Sure thing. I think I am free, I'll let you know. " Nanalee nodded back and spun around to deal with her friend's idiot brother. He replied, " That's for me to know and you to not know, " Zed laughed a hearty laugh and placed both hands on his hips and dropped his bag in the process. It went to the floor and landed with a clunking thud. Papers flew out of the bag along with a couple notebooks and the very same binder from before. Nanalee just stared at it. Then she stared at him. Her eyes stared back at the bag. " I'm leaving. " She abruptly turned her back and began walking towards the door. Zed quickly got on the floor and scrambled to pick up his shit. " Huh ? Nanalee, wait !! " He stood up with his crap in his arms as he chased after her. Zed spun around briefly to speak to his sister, " Uh -- Catch you later, sis ! " And they duo left the room. Zane remained in their wake. She watched them trail out of the room. The teacher spoke, " Now... lets speak business..." His stride was long as he made his way to the door of the room. Zane watched as he locked the door and turned the deadbolt. She tossed a knowing no over in everyone's direction. It was time to drop the acts. Her silver strands falling down to frame the sides of her heart shaped face. Once everyone had left the room, Zane stood. her helium irises followed the remaining students and Mr. Conan. She walked over to them and joined the small meeting. Her ears listened to what Tobi had to say. She giggled quietly at the mention of his poem and spoke, " I thought it was quite clever, if I do say so myself. " She commended her comrade and laughed, elbowing his side jokingly. " You were a real riot. " Her smile dissipated shortly after however as he began voicing his hatred of wolves. Her position on the wolf infestation and elimination wasn't quite as black and white as most warlocks had been. For some reason, Zane didn't particularly dislike the race of mythical monsters. Though, she didn't like them outright either. Her tone broke in after he would finish speaking, " But, yea. All jokes aside . . . " Zane crossed her arms beneath the mounds of her chest and stared at them all. Her voice sultry and subtle. " Boss ? What's our next assignment ? " Meat Master: Alice’s silky snowy colored bangs fell over her eye, it added on to her devious smile as she sat in her seat. Listening to every last introduction she could over hear. She analyzed them all and as they spoke she had an unsettling vibe from them. Slighty relieved she didn’t need to announce who she just yet in front of the whole class, she grinned in her seat. She’d rather they figured it out themselves little by little, rather it be one on one or … an even better way. ‘Perks of being late.’ She sat there thinking to herself with her devious grin. She acknowledged what that kid had said to her. To keep away from someone called ‘Mike’. Probably the kid she helpd before but she just raised a brow at him and smiled. Alice sat back in the cold, uncomfortable school chair. The loud ringing of the school bell pierced her sensitive ears, she flinched with an annoyed look. ‘Gotta get used to that.’ She thought to herself as she rubbed her right ear. People emptied out the class room, as a few students stayed as well as her. Her eerie red irises trailed along the room, glancing around who stayed. She then leaned forward, her elbows on the desk and her chin resting on her hands. She heard the soft lock of the door. Not many know of this mystery girl, and she liked to keep it that way most of the time. Sitting in her seat she huffed softly thinking to herself. ‘The best way… to get all of the things I want to know? … Hmmm... .’ Her eyes sparkled. ‘School newspaper!’ She grinned as she peeked outside and watched leaves fall from the trees outside. It looked as if she wasn’t even listening but she then turned her head as soon as she overheard him mention the wolves her chin still resting on her hands. “Mh, we have to keep our calm for now Tobi. Soon enough we’ll have our ‘fun’.” She smiled pleasantly as she said such harsh word. How could such a calm sweet looking girl sound so violent? You figure it out yourself. She doesn’t bring up her past often for it is her only soft spot, buried beneath her hard shell that not many people can get through. “Although I do /hate/ the smell of wet dog.” She teased. Alice looked to the girl who just spoke as well and nodded. “Yes, I agree, I’m excited to know what’s next.” She sounded serious now with her soft spoken voice. It was very calming but a very intimidating undertone that not many people could understand when she’s just straight up a bitch or just very sweet. https://49.media.tumblr.com/36717094a8f4baa2488a2195fab14bce/tumblr_nql4x6EPsq1t95wyvo1_500.gif Micheal Allen: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyoBQCzsYAM ) " Heh. " Conan said as he pulled his hands into his pockets. Taking a seat back at his desk. " Calm your nerves Tobi. I am not Master Katon nor Master Coxrin. I will not scold you for putting up proper act where act is needed. We need to be clever. More clever then those beasts are. " He said pulling his hands together. " I was able to tell just which ones were which. Im sure you all were able to tell as well. As Warlocks we can smell them, they can't hide from us. Here are your assignments." He says grinning from ear to ear as he pulled out the paper work from his desk and began to hand them their 'Contracts'. A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire. Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These were the Jr Members from the Warlock school of 'Phoenix'. Where Grand-Master Coxrin has governed over the organization for years. " I need you to go to the classes that these kids are currently in. Unfortunately only two of you have a combat assignment while you girls have something a bit more... intellectual in nature. Zach, Tobi. You both have a free period. And I have an assignment for the two of you. Right now your targets are scattered across the school. And i'll make it easy on you by giving you only one of them today. Kenji Tanaka. And Naomi Edwards, and the other boy Ruji are all Wolfbloods. Tobi and Zach you both will be going after Ruji. Zane and Alice will be in charge of the Kenji boy. Use those girlish charms of yours. Then your going to blow this into his face. " He said giving the both of them a small powder like container of a purple dust like material on the inside. " its called Angry Bloom. The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi home, this plant was crafted , made to kill oni's with the powerful poison properties that break down organic flesh into dust. It targets the host on a physical scale. But the very spores of the flower transcend into the core of the Onihoruda and devour the Oni inside along with killing the host on the outside. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. Onihrouda's are powerless to the plant and can only be cured once entered is to drink there own urine. Due to the properties of the urine it would burn out the poison completely. And it works on Oni's AND Wolfbloods. In its flower form it looks like Wolfs bane and is easily mistaken for it. You all are Warlocks and must know the difference. This will hinder him once you girls have him. Once the Angry bloom is in his system... he'll die sure enough. This is the Warlocks strand of the plant. And even Drinking their on Urine Won't counter its Effects I say this because in the Original Angrybloom flower. By drinking their own Urine they can bypass its effects and counter it so it doesn't kill them. You two will do this tomorrow. While Zach and Tobi will both head to the Gym as of right now and use this. " Conan would have said giving the both of them Angry bloom blades with the same effects that the girls Angry bloom had. " These blades had been coated and melted down in steel, AND with the chemical compound of the Angry Bloomx2 Strand we've created. Were working on making it into bullets and swords. But daggers were our starting product. These weapons will allow you two to make your kill. Fight as a team. Despite your up-bringing's and all of you being the Tops in your class. Your still young all of you are. And these creatures can be dangerous. Deadly so. So do not engage without the other. Do you understand? Bait them, and do not do these acts out in the open. We have a cover here, so don't blow it. " Canon said before placing both of his hands together. " Before I dismiss you all. Do you have any questions in terms of your contract Kills? The money will be wired to your accounts upon competition by the way. And also remember... You girls don't make your attack until tomorrow. My only suggestion to the two of you. Despite him being a monster. He's a teenage boy. Appeal to that... and lure him. Set a trap, then hit him with the bloom. It could even be slipped into a drink if your feeling really creative. And you boys? Your assignments must be completed by the end of this school day. But yes, speak now if you have something to ask of me because once you leave this room. Your on your own. " Jin: Walking inside late Zach got the brief of the mission closing the door behind him it seemed the captain already got an idea on who are these Wolfbloods hearing there names caused Zach eyes to raise, Kenji? Nah it couldn't be him he was cool as fuck and was even an rper how could someone that chill be a blood thirsty monster?! Just as he thought to himself he mind went back a couple of years back to when he's mother and father had turned it took him and his older brother Tobi all there might to kill them that burden still lays heavy in his heart, his eyes turned to his brother and wondered if that same burden stilled burned inside him? : Am I too soft? : Zach questioned as he saw how his brother acted how he spoke, Looked, and presented himself it was much different than his own. He was always one step ahead always looking out for him it's not like Zach hated it he loved the fact his brother was a winner but what was eating him was is this really there life? Is this what they would do for the rest of their lives? Zach thought of more for his life he just wondered if his brother did too. Lost in his own thoughts Zach would be awaken from Conan who gave him and his brother their target it seemed and his brother had to work together it caused Zach to smirk a bit if his brother would notice it Zach would quickly wipe it off his face, knowing it was time for him to show his big brother he wasn't as little as he would think. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob57p68bvO0 <--- Theme ) Taking the blade Zach would eye the craftmenship of the blade before speaking " Hey can we keep these? I could totally use this too spread the penut butter on my bread...." If everyone would look at him wrong he would chuckle before saying " Sorry thinking out loud." He'd turn to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder " Hmmm Alright big bro it's just gonna be me and you and the fleebag but before we head out meet me by my locker I brought some clothing that will be well suited for this job.." Once everything was ready Zach would place his hand in the circle smirking looking at his new found friends and brother " Alright sorry to be the corn ball but um I wish the best for all of us..." If everyone would put there hands in Zach would nod " Alright WARLOCKS LETS MOVE OUT!" Uub: “ You truly think so Zane ? - I have a few more; if you’d like to hear- ahem; I mean nevermind, Thanks and Noted.” - What would seem to be a crescent smile; - marveled at beyond the most timid of nights at an days lates hours - had been faltered at the soonest sense of realization. Glistening crystal hues - bled to it’s apocalyptic frost, as he’d narrowed his head up - Tobi’s expression went from a gentle smile to one of grimace he rathered hobbies such as writing poetry not belittle his sole ability to slay the inhumane. However, - he never allowed an opportunity to pass by where he doesn’t display his talents in poetry. But, those moments are only acted upon when he’s “In- character.” - He swiftly turned to Alice, she’d comment on his behavior - in which he’d allow a calm chuckle to pour from his lips . “Very well, - understood. But, let's see how long you can live by those words cupcake, - you may come off as sweet and innocent; that I can agree with - but, I can see the blood of a hundred howling dogs in your hands already. “ Tobi implied - the black tips overwhelmed by the ashen blends of his hair - acting as the living reenactment of the Jim Crow laws itself were swiftly swept and forced to act- due to swift and ominous winds - that only continued to strengthened at the strange cool sense of an icy aura fleeing from the gangs essence. His ears - met its peak as he listened to all Master Conan had to say; - a flute of heavenly symphony must of crept at the hilt of his earbuds - and sunk through the course of his veins cause before that very moment - that would have been the only thing able to make Tobis fingers dance. “I won't let you down Master.” Tobi - quickly extended his arm forward; a firm grasp gently pressed against the neck of the dagger; It’s edge was hot - but had a very cool and menacing aftertaste - soon forcing the face of his palms to sizzle in it’s midst, “ Marvelous.” He’d state as he gently dragged the tenderness of his thumb and swiftly slid it against the daggers silver edge, it’s presence alone was intimidating - a piercing sense left Tobi’s grasp yearning for Wolfblood. “ Such Beauty - If I were to shake the hand of the man who crafted such a tool consider my hand never to be washed again.” Tobi’s eyes ran across the dagger once more before swiftly sliding it against the loop of his charcoal belt - Tobi’s eye brows quickly leapt at Zachs sudden joke - he’d expect it sooner; - Tobi giving him the benefit of the doubt swiftly chucked; “ Ha, I only hope you’ll be able to keep that sense of humor while being mauled by Wolves, - Sober up, I won’t be waiting for you all day - I’ll do it alone If I have too.” Tobi suggested as he’d notice the state of his brother, the moment Zachs hand touched his shoulder - Tobi would have swiftly lunged his shoulder back while allowing a swift sigh of dismay to lunge from the gapes of his jaw - before softly laying his hand in the circle followed by the rolling of his eyes. The moment Zach concluded with his comment - Tobi reaching for the sudden contraction of his arm - quickly followed the heat of the moment by forcing the rest of his body to follow. “ Team.” Category:Saga 2 Category:Old Evil Saga Category:Lost Cause Category:The Mad Wolf